Los Encuentros
by angelmex
Summary: Maya se ha mudado al sur sin embargo tiene cosas por hacer aun en el centro y en el valle y en uno de sus viajes se encuentra con un niño que... Azteca x Maya/AztMay. Dedicado a Mictlancóatl H.


Los Encuentros

[Primer Encuentro]

¿Cuantos años tenía ya la decadente imperio en estos suelos centrales? Tal vez muchos pues ya se sentía mayor y poco enérgica sin embargo se negaba a que el tiempo aquí se le estaba yendo de las manos, que su vasta vida le ha dado conocimientos que otros no poseen, orgullosa y talentosa el gran Imperio Maya.

Podía pasarse horas pensando acerca de todo, observando con exactitud los astros del cielo, cuestionándose sí todo tiene un fin o sólo un comienzo; pero por hoy, la aguerrida mujer de ojos celestes y de años inexactos se dispuso a viajar por el norte central, alejándose de sus grandes ciudades, buscando a viejos amigos que dejó en los grandes valles y bosques, así como en las costas de las tierras sureñas de esas zonas. Buscaba a su buen amigo y casi hermano Tolteca, alguien igual o más sabio que ella misma. Ya hacía tiempo que no lo visitaba y que no sabía nada de él, por lo que decidió irle a ver….

Sonrió con sorna, sí lo encontraba hoy, ella misma lo invitaría a un duelo de matemáticas y oración. Caminó con esos pensamientos en su mente hasta en una larga brecha para llegar más al norte, se encontró con un gran grupo de humanos caminando, siguiendo a un sacerdote y un niño apenas de 6 años a la cabeza del gran conjunto. Maya los observó pasar, curiosa por el aspecto de estos hombres que se miraban cansados y apesumbrados del largo caminar pero que a pesar de su aspecto y cansancio nunca de detenían y con mayor fuerza se apegan a su avanzar. Se quedó allí, observándoles hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y prosiguió con su camino.

Volteaba al cielo en busca de la dirección para su orientación cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos rodearle la pantorrilla y asustada pegó un grito, alejándose de las manos. Volvió la mirada hacia abajo para observar al renacuajo que la tomó por sorpresa y lo que se encontró fue con el mismo niño que lideraba junto con el sacerdote ese gran grupo de nómadas.

- ¿Tlein moneki, Sihuatl…? (¿Qué quieres, mujer?) – preguntó el pequeño con el ceño fruncido, observándola con odio y desconfianza.

- Chichaan… no me vuelvas a asustar porque si no me enojaré contigo. – respondió juguetona al ver que se trataba de un niño humano. – Anda, ve con tu gente.

- No me das órdenes, _ilamatl_ (anciana). – y sin preverlo Maya vio como el niño sacó una daga con una mirada rabiosa.

- No eres un niño por lo que veo…

- Y tú no eres una mujer cualquiera… - gruñía el pequeño

- Busco a Tolteca, no quiero ocasionarte problemas pequeñín. – dijo enseñando las manos vacías. El niño guardó su daga bajó su larga manta y ahora con una mirada de asco la observó.

- Ese tonto ya está caminando en el mictlán…, ese idiota tiene mucho tiempo allá, Señora-que-llega-demasiado-tarde. – se rascó la nariz sin deje de tristeza.

- ¿Enserio?...

- Así es… Por fin se fue con su emperadorcito _Ce Acatl Topiltzin Quetzalcóatl_. – y el niño, con una mirada de desprecio dedicada a ella se fue sin decir nada más, dejando a Maya en un mar de silencio y de preguntas que tal vez no tengan respuestas.

….

[Segundo Encuentro]

Habían pasado unos muy rápidos y cortos años desde que descubrió que Tolteca no seguía en este mundo que tanto amó. Se había resuelto a que nunca ella lo olvidaría y que todos los años volvería a sus ruinas a rezarle a Kukulcan por su eterno descanso.

Así que en su viaje, encontrándose con un largo valle la mujer maya se quedó allí, observando el gran lago que sobresalía desde las alturas y que desde lo lejos se podía observar a un muchachito en las aguas, construyendo una extraña balsa cubierta de tierra. Interesada como siempre, se acercó a aquel lugar y comenzó a hundirse en las profundidades hasta que fue necesario nadar y llegar al niño que con gran esfuerzo amarraba los pilones de madera podrida y la revolvía con la tierra.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – preguntó desde el agua, observando como el joven concentrado en su labor se sobresaltó pero sin darle la cara, siguió el trabajo.

- Mi ciudad. – contestó pocos segundos después.

- ¿En el lago? – Preguntó incrédula.

- ¿Por qué no? Mi dios me lo ha mostrado, aquí edificaré la ciudad más grande y poderosa del mundo. – amarró con fuerza y lo tiró en la balsa para volver su mirada a la pelinegra. Sus miradas se encontraron y no hizo falta mencionar la mirada de desprecio que el muchacho lustró al ver a la máyense. – Tú….

- _Chichaan…_ - quiso volverse atrás e irse sin embargo el niño había capturado su atención con demasía con lo recién dicho por lo tanto no pudo irse. – Yo… yo soy el Imperio Maya.

- Antes me decían Aztecatl pero ahora soy _Mexhica_… - y le dio la espalda para seguir trabajando. Maya frunció el ceño, molesta, aun en el agua. – Súbete a la chinampa… - dijo molesto, evitándola con la mirada sin embargo tendiéndole la mano.

- _Dyos bo'otik…_ - dijo entre dientes, tomando la mano del joven muchacho que no pasaba de 14 años, al menos física. Con ayuda se subió a la extraña balsa y se sentó entre la madera que había apilado el joven.

El mexica mirada malhumorado los surcos de la orilla del lago, maya no podía evitar mirar cómo el niño había crecido en tan poco tiempo, como país era algo increíble de ver… no todos crecían tan rápido como él.

- ¿Así que emigraste en busca de tu tierra prometida? – preguntó la ojiceleste, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

- Así es…, Mi dios Huitzilopochtli me guio todo el camino.

- Pero esta zona estaba ya habitada por tres señoríos…

- Que están a un paso de ser míos. – y entonces mostró una sonrisa que logró provocar un miedo inexplicable en Maya, un miedo que la dejó sin saber exactamente qué decir. – Pero todo es cuestión de tiempo y todo el valle será mío.

- Entonces… ¿conociste a Aztlán? ¿Por qué le dejaste? – preguntó curiosa

- No me agradaba estar a sus cuidados… - se sentó en la chinampa para observarla frente a frente, molesto. No le gustaba mucho las peguntas. Maya se rascaba la nuca de la cabeza, incomoda.

- Oh… pero, ¿hacer una ciudad en el lago no es algo loco y peligroso, siendo realistas? – dijo, tratando de sonar lo más razonable posible.

- No. Odio admitirlo pero Tolteca me enseñó muchas cosas… - desvió la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

- Él era ese tipo de personas – empezó a reírse suavemente – Le encantaba enseñarle a los demás cosas que uno no sabía.

- Bueno, ya hablamos lo suficiente. Ya te puedes ir por donde viniste. – se puso de pie, cruzando los brazos.

- Qué falta de respeto pero es cierto, tienes que "construir una ciudad en el lago" y estoy interrumpiendo. – se puso igual de pie y con un bufido molesto se lanzó al agua. – ¡Adiós gruñón! – y se fue nadando, observando por última vez al niño que sonrió ante ese comentario suyo.

- _Anej sijtli_! (Adiós abuela!) – respondió

- ¿A-abue-ela…? – susurró mortificada cuando por fin llegó a la orilla del lago Texcoco.

…

[Tercer Encuentro]

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos años de que no viajaba al centro ni al valle, de hecho Maya, mejor conocida como Itzanaya, había decidido migrar al sur e irse, dejando sus templos y ciudades, irse lejos de aquellas regiones… ya no tenía a nadie allí. Conocía a Inca, un amigo que fue muy cercana pero él seguía ahí y necesitaba ver un rostro conocido.

La soledad cada vez la iba devorando poco a poco.

Un día cuando su mente divagaba en cualquier problema la máyense tuvo una gran idea, viajar al centro para traer cosas que había dejado en sus ciudades abandonadas y así podía recordar cosas que le harían sentir mejor. Así que con una meta fijada Itzanaya se fue al norte. Iba por los caminos, todo era silencio y todo estaba sepultado por la discrepante sensación de que algo no estaba bien, pero ella, siempre valiente siguió su camino sin importarle que se iba a encontrar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando por fin reconoció una cara familiar, alegre corrió hacia esa cultura, olvidando aquella mala sensación. Una vez cerca pudo cerciorarse que se trataba de Zapoteca, un viejo amigo. Zapoteca al verla l tomó de sus hombros, igual de alegre.

- ¡Zapoteca! Tiempo que no te veía. – lo tomó de la mano pero este rápidamente se le fue la sonrisa del rostro. Se apartó unos pasos de ella y con sumisa voz dijo:

- Maya… no es momento de que vengas a pasearte por aquí… - alzando el brazo le enseñó una herida. – El valle está en guerra. – las palabras le cayeron como agua fría, se quedó allí parada, impresionada.

- El valle siempre ha estado en guerra…, Zapoteca. – respondió, tratando de recuperar la normalidad.

- Es diferente, todos, absolutamente todos están peleando. – se detuvo un segundo, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. – Contra un solo enemigo.

- ¿Quién?

- Ēxcān Tlahtōlōyān.

- ¿La Triple Alianza? Imposible, son sólo tres. – dijo convencida, sacudiendo las manos en desaprobación.

- Se dice ser tres pero en realidad es uno. ¿Te acuerdas del niño que viajó desde Aztlán? – Maya le vio a los ojos, sumamente interesada. – Ese sucio azteca* absorbió a Tlakopan y Tetzkuko e inició campañas militares por todo el valle.

- E-es imposible, sólo es un mocoso! – trató de razonar

- Lo sabemos, sin embargo creció de una manera monstruosamente rápida. Se hizo más fuerte que Azcapotzalco! Ya ha arrasado con todos sus vecinos como Cholula, Popoloca, Tlaxcala, Matlazinca! – tomó de los hombros a Maya - ¡Vete Maya! Te puede ver como su próximo objetivo

- ¡Aunque lo intenté jamás podrá conmigo! Pero Zapoteca, únete con Mixteca para pelear contra él. Ustedes dos son invencibles.

- Sí, la Orgullosa Mixteca ya me lo propuso y acepté… pero no sé cuánto podremos resistir. – vio al cielo, - Yope es el único que puso resistencia definitiva tanto que Mexica le ha invitado a sus enfermas fiestas religiosas… y me dijo que aquellas ceremonias son horripilantes…, sacrifican a los esclavos de guerra, los hacen jugar un tipo de juego donde los amarran de los pies a unas sogas y le dan armas para que peleen contra guerreros mexicas. Él me dijo que aceptó una alianza con él.

- No lo creo…, él pudo contra sus ejércitos entonces ¿por qué? – cayó al suelo, tratando de asimilar lo recién dicho.

- Él dijo que sólo aceptaba que el ejército Mexica pasara por su territorio pero que nunca pelearía a su hombro… ¿pero sabes que significa eso?

- Sí…

- Mexica tiene el control de las montañas de Yope y gran parte de sus zonas estratégicas… recordando que Mixteca está cerca de Yope…, Mixteca caerá.

- ¿Purépecha? ¿Chichimeca?

- Purépecha resiste con gran ventaja pero no está dispuesto a apoyar nuestras campañas y Chichimeca sigue en el norte y sin planes de entrometerse en asuntos del centro. – Zapoteca se abrazó a sí mismo, triste. – Sabes… Totonaca ha caído y así como Cohuixca y Tlapaneca por igual… y lo peor de todo es que Tlapaneca fue obligada a observar como sacrificaban a su gran parte de su gente y guerreros en la capital, en Tenochtitlan*… ya no ha sido la misma desde entonces.

- Eso es imperdonable… ¡Él mismo me dijo que Tolteca le enseñó! – Maya se puso de pie y caminó a paso rápido hacia el centro. – ¡Tolteca aborrecía el sacrificio humano!

- ¡Maya! ¡No vayas al centro! – gritó, tratando de alcanzarle

- ¡Él no podrá conmigo! – y empezó a correr

- Itzanaya! Date cuenta, él ahora es mucho más fuerte que tu… - Zapote dejó de perseguirla – Ya no eres el grandioso Imperio que alguna vez fuiste… date cuenta de eso… - y sin poder detenerla sólo la observó cómo desaparecía por los cerros.

Maya corría hacía el lago donde vio por última vez a aquel niño y cuando estuvo cerca de aquel lugar pudo observar algo diferente a un simple lago…

Cayó de rodillas, impactada por lo que observó.

No era un lago, era una majestuosa ciudad, una ciudad sobre el agua. Podía observar a personas en balsas recorriendo grandes avenidas, gente plantando y cosechando, soldados recorriendo las grandes calzadas, gente en una gran actividad de comercio, grandes edificios y casas y sobre todo grandes e inmensos templos. Todo se alzaba tan pulcro, cada calle, palacio, casa estaba perfectamente diseñada y previamente planeada.

Era la ciudad más grande que pudo ver en su larga vida.

Tollan* era una ciudad majestuosa y perfectamente hecha, tanto espiritual y matemáticamente, el Monte Albán era un lugar hermoso y un gran fuerte para la defensa, su Chichén Itzá y Tikal-Yux Mutul que eran unos de sus más orgullosos trabajos… todos ellos fueron opacados en sólo un vistazo con la Gran ciudad de Mexhico-Tenochtitlan.

Cautelosamente bajaba para acercarse más a las orillas de la ciudad que era custodiada por feroces y expertos guerreros, pero ella también era buena como guerrera y supo adentrarse más allá, al tope con el lago. Escuchó unas voces acercarse y con agilidad se escondió entre un arbusto, ocultándose de los que venían en grandes charlas.

- Chimalcoatl, debemos apresurarnos a dominar a los mixtecas. Es imperdonable lo que le hicieron Itzcóatl. – decía con calmada voz un hombre de bigote raso, con una gran penacho y elegantes mantas sobre el pecho.

- Sí, Motēuczōma Ilhuicamina, Mixteca caerá. – contestó alegre otro, que le acompañaba pero Maya que no podía ver bien no supo quién era ese tal "Chimalcóatl".

- Por el momento disfruta esta tarde en la ciudad ya que no estás en campaña. – dicho esto Motēuczōma se alejó.

- Bien. – y caminó hacia el arbusto. – Sal ahora. – demandó con grave y autoritaria voz.

"Mierda!" – pensó la máyense y sin poder hacer algo más obedeció y salió del arbusto, con cabeza llena de hojas y ramas rotas.

- ¿Es qué siempre me espías? – preguntó serio al ver la mujer que representaba Al decadente imperio Maya.

- ¡Já! Claro, como no. – y alzó la mirada para ver al propietario de aquella voz y fue entonces cuando sufrió de un ataque al corazón. – ¡T-tú! – se tomó del pecho, impresionada y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Oh _ilamatl_, tiempo que no te vía. – y sonrió gallardamente. Maya sólo quiso morir.

Zapoteca tenía razón, ese niño había crecido en cuestión de años de una manera sobrenatural pues cuando lo vio por última vez él tenía la apariencia de un niño de 13 años y ahora tenía la apariencia de un hombre de 21 años cuando ella tenía la apariencia de una mujer de 26 años. Y no sólo era eso sino que el condenado mocoso lo había hecho de forma correcta, a lo que me refiero es que Mexica era un hombre atractivo con una actitud arrebatadora.

Itzanaya tragó saliva con dificultad, tratando de impedir verle el masculino torso que se alzaba con prepotencia y recto, regañándose mentalmente por no poder evitar ver aquellas fuertes caderas y brazos, lo potente que lucían sus piernas y muslos, y aquellos anchos hombros… no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Buscó su mirada y se encontró con una mirada dura pero raramente hermosa… de orbes rojo-terracota; de cabello largo medio amarrado en una coleta, con mechones rebeldes cayendo de sus largas patillas. Pero no sólo era eso lo que había provocado un sonrojo inminente en Maya sino que aquella piel canela le provocaba unas irrevocables ganas de tocarla.

¿Quién lo iba a decir? El mugriento niño ahora era alto, atractivo, fuerte y vestía con mejor ropa que ella.

- Ilamatl… ¿estás viva? – bromeó y sacándose de sus ensoñaciones Maya volvió en sí.

- No me digas anciana, mocoso… - se tapó la boca, no recordaba que estaba en territorio ajeno al de ella y que estaba enfrente de un hombre mucho más alto y visiblemente más fuerte que ella, sin olvidar que en su cinto traía una daga de obsidiana. – Este… muchacho… jejeje. – Mexica alzó una ceja, curioso.

- Pensé que estabas muerta.

- Imposible, sólo me he mudado al sur. – trató de sonar lo más normal sin embargo la presencia de aquel imperio imponía respeto y miedo en cierta manera.

- Veo – empezó a rodearla, observándola de pies a cabeza. – No me había dado cuenta que eras muy bonita, es una lástima que te hayas mudado al sur… - las mejillas de Maya se pintaron en carmín, mordiéndose los labios, apenada y con ganas de golpearse al suelo por sus tontas reacciones de puberta. – así ya no podré ir tras tú y tus territorios… el que ya no esté nadie para defenderlos en aburrido. – Maya crispó las cejas, molesta y ofendida.

- Uhmp, te haría volver llorando con Aztlán. – comentó mordazmente.

- Umm… no. Ya eres muy vieja y puedo ver que te estás apagando tal como lo hizo Tolteca… lento pero lo harás. – se cruzó de brazos, molesto al ver la triste reacción de la máyense. – Pero, puedo adivinar que no viniste aquí sólo para espiarme. ¿Por qué has venido? No te haré daño, lo que eran tus tierras no me interesan. – pero no hubo respuesta alguna. – Bien, Itzanaya… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – dijo perpleja.

- Tolteca me habló mucho de ti… - desvió su mirada. – entonces ¿necesitas algo? No tengo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto…? ¿No te basta con la ciudad y territorios que ya tienes? – preguntó con calma, acercándosele más.

- Porque voy a ser el imperio más poderoso de este mundo, no peregriné por diversión. – se agachó levemente para estar a la par con el rostro de Itzanaya. - ¿Sólo era eso?

- Si…

- Entonces te puedes ir. – haciendo una mala cara, tomó el rostro de Maya con sus dos manos y con suavidad depositó un delicado beso en la comisura de sus labios.

No era un beso de amor declarado sino un beso que advertía que sí volvía a entrometerse con toda la delicadeza posible la mataría.

- Ándate con cuidado. – susurró con melosa e hipócrita voz al separarse de ella, dándole la espalda y yéndose sin voltear atrás.

Maya cayó al suelo, con todo el cuerpo petrificado y con un violento sonrojo en el rostro.

- Mexica… - susurró.

…

[Cuarto Encuentro]

Después de aquel encuentro Itzanaya volvió al sur con el único pensamiento de no volver al valle nunca más. Pero cuando regresó al sur Maya se dio cuenta de que aquel joven, aquel imperio la había conquistado y no con guerra sino con un simple beso.

Pasó horas pensando en él, días y años sin poder olvidar aquel rostro, aquel cuerpo, aquella irónica sonrisa, aquella presencia imponente y esa voz grave y profunda. No podía apartarlo de sus pensamientos y de sus fulgores femeninos y como odiaba eso. Cada noche cuando trataba de dormir y cerraba los ojos él estaba ahí, viéndola y tomándola del rostro, invadiendo su espacio personal y robándole el aliento con un beso cerca de los labios, suspirando sus briosos cabellos que alían a sudor y cacao con un toque liguero a tuna dulce. Enfermo y adictivo olor que tampoco se alejaban de sus recuerdos… no podía dormir, no podía ni siquiera acostarse en la cama ya que podía sentir su piel arder, un calor que la quemaba lentamente y era tal sensación que incontablemente en varias ocasiones terminaba sin nada de ropa, dando de vueltas sin poder conseguir el sueño…

Sólo pensaba en él cuando su mano recorría su vientre, sólo pensaba en él cuando su mano jugaba con sus pechos, sólo era él quien hacía a la casta e independiente fémina sentir la necesidad del calor masculino.

Sentir su peso, Imaginar que sus pieles se tocan, que sus manos viajan por sus caderas y su pecho, y que este suspire y exhale cansado en su cuello, arrebatándole la falda, quitándole no sólo la respiración sino que también su pureza que tanto las naciones femeninas protegen.

- M-mexica… - se mordía el labio inferir, aferrándose a las mantas, apretándose fuertemente sus piernas. No podía negarlo… ya no…, aquel mocoso que era más de 700 años menor que ella le provocaba deseos antes catalogaría como inadecuados y viles pero ahora lo deseaba más de lo que podía creer pero se abstenía a irle a ver, se negaba a ir a ver a un hombre que provocaba tanta desolación en el valle y que pedía sacrificios innecesarios.

Su mente le decía no pero la triste realidad es que su cuerpo le exigía a gritos que sí y ahora.

Sin convencerse a sí misma, Itzanaya con el ceño molesto, se dirigió al valle.

- Me arrepentiré de esto… lo presiento. – se quejaba en el camino hasta que llegó al lago Texcoco. Y sin poder encontrarlo volvió a uno de los caminos que tomaba para volver pero antes de hacerlo una idea surgió… iría a Chichén Itzá sólo para volver a ver su gran ciudad. No hubo problemas en el camino, todo era tranquilo y hasta cierto punto relajado, ya no sentía esa gran necesidad de encontrarse con Mexica –el no encontrarlo la había desilusionado-.

Recorrió unos cuantos kilómetros hasta que se detuvo pues ate ella apareció un hombre que corría desesperado, alejándose de algo que seguramente le seguía. El hombre la observó por un breve instante y siguió corriendo desesperadamente.

- ¡Hey! Espera, qué pasa! – llamó Maya con preocupación. Aquel hombre dudó pero igual se detuvo.

- No te acerques al sureste, te van a aniquilar. – y emprendió su huida. Maya sin prestar atención se vio motivada a seguir al sureste y fue cuando pudo observar una batalla.

Hombres se mataban entre sí, se desgarraban los brazos con los mazos y las dagas, se atravesaban el pecho con el macuahuitl. Y podía jurar que no sólo era una batalla entre dos pueblos sino que uno de esos pueblos era muy diestro con la guerra pues no sólo había gran calidad y fiereza en los ataques sino que también había estrategias. Se tiró al suelo para no ser vista por los que huían y los que los seguían. Miró como a un contrario envés de darle muerte lo tomaron y lo amarraron para después dejarlo inconsciente.

- ¿Por qué los capturan? – se preguntaba con incertidumbre.

- ¡El quien tome más prisioneros de guerra les espera la gloria! – gritó un guerrero con la cabeza de un contrario en mano, empapado de sangre. Erguido en medio del campo de batalla, esplendoroso el Imperio Mexica que con su macuahuitl en el hombro. Todos los guerreros mexicas vitorearon secundándolo. Maya quiso lanzarse al rio y desaparecer, estaba a unos metros lejos de él y podía verlo perfectamente y al verlo con ese atuendo de guerra y aquella cabeza en mano recordó lo que Zapoteca le había dicho pero que ignoró. Arrastrándose entre la maleza trató de alejarse de aquella vista pero al dar un paso con su antebrazo sintió como quebraba un montón de varas de plantas secas sin mencionar que un ave voló asustada al verla arrastrarse.

Esperó a que algo le indicara que la percataron pero no hubo nada y siguió alejándose hasta que se puso levantarse de pie y echar a correr pero no fue la única que pensó en eso… otro guerrero que huía había hecho lo mismo sólo que este lo hizo torpemente y lo notaron.

No le dio tiempo responder sólo vio como aquella arma cayó sobre la cabeza del pobre guerrero, destrozándola en cuestión de segundos.

Quedó aterrada, sumamente aterrada. Era un imperio pero definitivamente eso la mataría o al menos la dejaría al borde de la muerte. Dio un paso atrás, tomándose del pecho esperando que el arma se dirigiera a ella pero eso nunca pasó pues al dar un paso atrás se topó con un pecho que le impidió el paso. Volvió su mirada hacía aquella persona y se encontró con aquellos ojos rojos-terracotas que la observaban filosamente.

- Te daré 5 segundos. – habló el mexica y sin dudarlo Itzanaya se lanzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. – Ce…, Ome…, Yei… - contaba divertido, preparándose para ir tras ella. – Nahui~ - preparando su arma para correr de manera más eficiente así como una postura que su ejército había adoptado. – ¡Macuilli! – y emprendió la caza.

Maya no se lo podía creer, estaba jugando con ella al conejo y el jaguar, y lo peor de todo es que no tenía ninguna arma en mano porque de no ser así ella se le lanzaría a él para atacar por igual pero vaya, no era así y se sentí débil, más de lo que podía aceptar. Otra vez… Zapoteca tenía razón.

…

Lo perdió de vista y sin ánimos de seguir corriendo se detuvo y se escondió en una pequeña cueva, se sentó y se abrazó a sí misma, con la cabeza gacha y las rodillas juntas, esperando a que todo terminara.

"Y pensar que tuve sueños húmedos con él…" – se regañaba con obviedad así misma. Y sin poder lamentarse más se quedó dormida.

…

- Oye..., oye. - susurraba una voz al oído de Itzanaya. – Despierta… - perezosamente Maya fue abriendo los ojos y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Mexica, de frente y con una seria mirada.

- Carajo! – Y de un brinco se puso de pie, alerta de cualquier movimiento del azteca que se había quedado en el mismo sitio. Todo quedó en silencio, un molesto silencio… -Escucha… - habló por fin Maya – Yo sólo iba hacia mi antigua ciudad y me topé con tu batalla… no es que yo fuera a verte. – se mordió la lengua, en primera porque le habían advertido de que no fuera y en segunda su original plan era verle a él.

- Lo sé…, pero al verte así de asustada me dieron ganas de seguirte el juego. – y con una sutil sonrisa tomó a Itzanaya entre sus brazos, abrazándola.

- ¿Qué haces? – espetó ahora molesta.

- ¿No puedo hacerlo? – dijo con desdeñosa voz, apretándola con más fuerza.

- ¿Después de que me das el susto de mi vida…? – trató de apartarse de él pero fue en vano pues desde su subconsciente el tacto con su piel era tentativamente reconfortante.

- ¿En sí… por qué has venido aquí? – preguntó al momento en que su mano bajaba por la cintura de la máyense hasta detenerse en sus muslos.

- P-para… ver mi ciudad… - decía en medio de una ola de sensaciones, con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Temblando ante el pasar de aquella mano que ahora subía dentro de su ropa, tocando su piel que nadie otro ha podido hacerlo.

- Dímelo… ¿por qué has venido? – y con un cuidadoso movimiento el mexica abrió la boca para besar con arrebato el cuello de Itzanaya que se quejó al sentir aquellos dientes clavársele levemente en su piel pero no pudo resistir ante aquel lento placer.

- Porque sí… - respondió quedamente, dejando caer hacia atrás su cabeza, cayendo ante el imperio guerrero y su lento pasear sobre su cuerpo. Chimalcóatl sin perder el tiempo se separó de la ojiazul y poniéndose de rodillas ante ella la observó y ésta simplemente frunció el ceño. Lo tomó como un sí de un simple bajón le quitó la larga falda para luego tomar de un extremo de la cadera la pequeña ropa interior de manta y despacio la fue bajando hasta quedar en el suelo. Maya al verse casi desnuda llevó sus manos a parte femenina, evadiendo la directa mirada que le dedicaba el mexica.

- Abre las piernas… - dijo, colocando sus manos en sus muslos de ella y sin poder negarse la mujer hizo lo pedido, insegura.

- Esto es… ¡Ah! – lanzó un pequeño grito al sentir algo húmedo en su parte baja, bajó la mirada y pudo ver como aquel joven con las que tanto soñó en que la tomaba lo hacía sólo que con la boca. Lamía con lentitud para después tomar más velocidad, podía sentir como su lengua se adentraba en su intimidad y en ocasiones la besaba los muslos, no se contenía, todo iba en progreso tanto que Maya terminó temblando por las sensaciones que empezaban a dominarle todo el cuerpo... y se detuvo. - ¿Q-qué...? - se atrevió a preguntar.

- No me gusta mucho está posición. – se quejó.

- Tú fuiste el quien decidió eso, no yo. – se cruzó de brazos. Chimalcóatl se puso de pie y se quitó las prendas quedando completamente desnudo y con la misma estoica mirada. Maya no pudo evitar bajar la mirada para verlo de cuerpo completo. – Lindo bronceado… - unas manos la tomaron de la cadera y sintió como una extremidad le tocaba el vientre y, bueno, eso se debe a que él era mucho más alto que ella.

- Maya… te lo tengo que preguntar, tampoco soy el bastardo que todos del valle odian, pero – la arrinconó en la pared. - ¿Podrás soportarlo? – sonrió de medio lado.

- No me subestimes – y tomándole de la barbilla lo besó, no con delicadeza sino con una pasión que se había prohibido ella misma pero que ahora la liberaba en los labios morenos del hombre que respondía entregándose a la misma pasión. Alzó una pierna a la cadera de él y este la tomó, se inclinó para poder tomarla como se debía.

…

Estaban los dos sentados, hombro a hombro, sin nada en sus cuerpos, sólo ellos. Observaban el bosque sumirse entre la oscuridad.

- Nos adelantamos… apenas está oscureciendo. – habló mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

- Podemos empezar de nuevo si gustas – y juguetón le dio un pequeño mordisco en el hombro.

- No…, es decir… ¿cómo llegamos a esto? – le vio a los ojos. – Sólo te he visto cuatro veces en mi vida.

- Lo ignoro... – desvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué tanto te dijo Tolteca de mí?

- Que eras una mujer solterona y encantadora, anciana sobre todo lo demás.

- Anciana… pero tú eres un niñito que no sabe… - se calló

- ¿Que no sabe qué? ¿Complacer a sus amantes?... – se amarraba el cabello, observándola de reojo.

- Bueno, serías lindo sí sonrieras más.

- Lo hago pero seamos sinceros, no puedo pasarla todo el tiempo sonriendo como un tonto. Y tú en cambio parece que hueles mierda todo el tiempo con esa nariz siempre arrugadita. – se quedó callado por un segundo. – Ah, es porque ya estás ancianita. – y con una gran sonrisa se le lanzó encima.

… FIN…..

Tenía ganas de hacer uno así xD un Azteca x Maya ya era hora, amo a estos dos como pareja así como a Azteca e Inca como pareja x3

Algo random pero con cariño.

Esto nació de unas charlas con una amiga (Hola Mic!) acerca del origen de México pues no nisiquiera permitible que España sea "el papá" de México, sino que nació de la unión de estos dos loquillos o sino de la cigüeña nopal que le dejo el mocoso en el templo de Mexica.

¿Sugerencias? ¿Reviews? ¿Algún tip o consejo?

Nos vemos~


End file.
